RWBY 00
by gundam 09
Summary: 4 people reincarnated in remnant will change the destiny of those around them, they will face many enemies as they try to make peace in this new world of theirs. Sorry if summery suck, but this is my first fanfiction, so hope you like it.
1. Prologue

_Space, the place where many people lost their lives.  
_  
 _Some met death from revenge, others perish for flowing order, and many died protecting their love ones and trying make the world know true peace.  
_  
 _4 people were lost in the battle each died a different death.  
_  
 _One died for trying the kill a mad man who kill his parents and sister in a bombing.  
_  
 _The other died because someone control her to try to kill the one she love.  
_  
 _The third died protect the earth from alien who were trying to find a new plant to call home.  
_  
 _The last died to make a hole in the alien Mothership for a person who help them understand each other.  
_  
 _But when these 4 died they were reincarnated in a world far worse then there own.  
_  
 _These 4, along with a another team, will be going to a special school learn and fight the creatures know as Grimm.  
_  
 _There names are  
_  
 _Graham Aker  
_  
 _Andrei Smirnov_

 _Anew Returner_

 _Lockon Stratos_

 _These 4 will be the ones to change this world's destiny._


	2. Mister Bushido Trailer

**Sorry I'm late. I had to do work and need to know what to write. I do hope you like this chapter. I don't own Gundam 00 or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Mister Bushido Trailer**

Graham Aker, a man who lost and learn a lot from battle the Mobile Suit know as Gundam

He though he would be dead after making a way for Gundam pilot into the ELS core. He didn't think he would be alive in a new world and be 17 years old. He stood 6 feet inches in height.

He's hair and eyes remain the same, as blond or hair with his green eyes. He had a white short sleeve shirt with a blue jacket with the emblem of the Earth Sphere Federation Army on the back. He wore blue jeans with black shoes and had a black belt with to keep it on.

IN his hands were 2 katana weapons, but were different then normal katanas. One had a black handle with red on it, it had a hole in the bottom. The other also had a black handle but with white on it, and it had a piece on of metal on it bottom.

He continue walking in the forest when he heard noises from behind. He looks back and there he sees werewolf like creatures that were all black and had white masks, spikes and claws.

These creatures are know as Grimm, more precisely, Beowolf. They are humanity enemies in this world, they can feel negative emotion, the longer a Grimm lives, the bigger they become.

Graham saw them and got ready into his battle stance. They waited, and waited, and when a leaf fell on the ground they went straight foward to each other.

He slash the Grimm left and right, the Grimm tried to get the jump on him, but he jump and upper slash them.

He then put the bottom of his katanas together and they snap together making a double blade weapon. He then spin his weapon and kept attacking the Grimm, one of them tried to attack from behind, but he shove his weapon behind him and killed it.

Graham finish the last of them, when he was about to leave he heard a rumble noise. Out came a black bear like creature with a white mask, armor. spikes and claws. This a Ursa, but this Ursa is different then regular Ursa, this one is in it major from.

It tried to attack him, but Graham dodge it. He put his double blade weapon back to it katanas forms and hold them together and shouted one world.

" **Trans-Am** "

His katanas then turn bright red. This power was called Semblance, every on has there own Semblance, or has the same one. Semblance is a power that gives people each of there won unique ability. His Semblance is his Trans-Am ability with his Mobile Suits in the past. He then went straight to the Major Ursa and slash it in half, after that attack the Major Ursa disintegrate.

With the threat gone he then put his katanas in there sheaths that are black on his belt and was about to leave when he hears clapping.

When he turn around and sees a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes under his shaded glass spectacles. He wears and unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt, he has long dark-green pants, black trouser shoes, and wears a dark-green scarf with a small purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.

He then stop clapping and said "Splendid."

"And your are?" Graham questioned.

He answered " my name is Ozpin, and those are some fine katanas you got here young man."

"There names are Masuro and Susanowo." Graham told him.

"Fine names." Ozpin said and then he ask. " what is a yong man like you doing in a forest like this?"

"To find my answer in this world and reason for being here" Graham answer.

"interesting, how would you like to join a school called Beacon Academy?" Ozpin ask.

They stood silent and all you can here is the wind blowing, it was silent a few minutes until Graham said. " I am listing."

* * *

 **So how do you find my story, it is my first story so I won't expect answers right away. I can wait a little bit. Any who I can't make more story right now because of work and a trip to the main land on Apirl 18th. So in till then please wait for a little while to think of the next chapter. Please do Review and have a great time reading it.**


	3. The Wild Bear of Atlas Trailer

**Hey guys I just got a review that told me about him being a bear and not a boar, so thank you guest who send me that review, so hears the update.  
**

* * *

 **The Wild Bear of Atlas Trailer**

Andrei Smirnov, someone who made a lot of mistakes in his life, all because of a misunderstanding. He thought that he will final be with his parents when he push his mobile suit to it limits, instead he is reincarnated in the world of Remnant.

He keep his brow hair and gray eyes, but there were some changes, one is that he is a 5 year old kid, but still kept his memories of his old life, and the last is that he got bear ears on his head, this is what the people in Remnants call those people with animal-like traits Faunus.

Faunus are like every day people, but like in his world some people, mostly in a city called Atlas are racists. This made a war called the Faunus Rights Revolution, in one battle called the Battle of Fort Castle when the inexperienced leader of the human forces, General Lagune, attempted to catch the enemy off-guard in a nocturnal attack, but the Faunus uses there near-perfect night vision to soundly defeated his large army. It lasted for 3 years, but the Faunus successfully gain civil rights for there race and are now allowed to live in human kingdoms, of course the there is still some hate between the humans and Faunus.

After the war, and organization called the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between Faunus and humans. However, human kind still discriminate the Faunus, mostly in Atlas, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus.

Initially, they took classical forms of nonviolent political protest, with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organization that discriminated against Faunus in any way.

Then 5 years ago, the leader step down when things was not working, a new leader came, but did not share the belief in nonviolent protest. Under this new leadership, the White Fang became very violent and more aggressive behavior, now most humans fear them because they bomb stores that refused to serve Faunus and Steel or sabotage cargo Train that try steel cargo Dust from the Schnee Dust Company, who are there usual target.

Schnee Dust Company, is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust, and Dust is a crystal energy that can be use for weapons, the 4 basic elements are water, earth, fire, and air, but combined one with a different element, you can make lighting, ice, steam, and gravity. Rumors say that the Schnee Dust Company is notorious for is "controversial labor forces" and "questionable business partners."

While Andrei was hate by humans, he never hurt them because he wanted to protect citizens and fight whatever threatens peace. He want to be the kind of soldier that his parent aspired him to be.

Then one day he caught the interest of a persona in the Atlas military.

This man wars a white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and wears a white glove on his right hand. On his bottom he wars white jeans, and grey boots. his hair is lack, with some ares being silver or grey in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. Above his right eyebrow is a strip of silver metal.

This man name is James Ironwood, a general in the Atlas Military.

General Ironwood was taking a walk and was thinking about what his friend Ozpin said about " the Queen". He was just about to leave when he saw Andrei. Now the general was not interest about the boy being alone, he can tell that he had no parents, or the bruise on his face, humans and Faunus don't really get along sometimes, no, what caught his interest was his eyes.

Their the eyes of a soldier.

The general walk up to the boy and ask " what do you think of the White Fang"?

"They are terrorists that need to be stop or else innocent people, bother human and Faunus alike will be killed, when I grow up I will join the Atlas military and will stop the White Fang." Andrei answers.

The General was surpise by his answer, he did not expect a kid to have a goal like that. He the ask " how are you going to do that, Atlas is not know to there niceness to Faunus."

Andrei answer his questions with these words.

"It doesn't matter what they say, I will join the Atlas military and will stop the White Fang, I will protect the innocent, and bring the humans and Faunus together in order to active peace, because the way to peace is to understand each other."

General Ironwood was impress by this answer and his goal. He then ask a simple question. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are General James Ironwood, of the Atlas military."

"you wish to join the military?" ask the general.

Andrei replied "More than anything."

It was quit for a few minutes. the the general said " Then as of this moment, you are now my apprentice."

Since that day, Andrei has been training under General Ironwood ever since. At the age of 15, he joined the Atlas military, while he join the military, he still get glares because of his Faunus heritage.

Of course no one did anything, because they don't want to find out what would happen if someone were to attack the apprentice of General Ironwood.

Do to his abilities he was allowed to join the military special ops.

2 years later, we find Andrei in a standard Atlas military uniform looking outside the window.

"Thinking about the past Andrei?"

Andrei look behind him and see a woman with a female standard atlas military uniform, she had pale-white skin, her hair white tied up in a bun, bangs over the right side of her face, with a small lock behind her left ear, and has light-blue eyes.

This person is the daughter of the Schnee Dust Company's president, Winter Schnee.

Andrei replied "Maybe, so how is your sister Winter?"

Winter answer "She fine, she just got accepted in to Beacon Academy."

"That great news." He said

She then ask "How long are you going to keep staring at the window?"

"Just thinking" he said.

A few minutes have past, the Winter ask "Do you remember how you got in the military?'

"Yeah, I had to prove myself, I remember it like it was yesterday." Andrei said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Andrei stood in the center of the arena, wait for the test for him to pass to get in the Atlas military._

 _Andrei the heard a noise, he look forward and saw a giant Atlas military robot._

 _His test has just begun._

 _He pull out his weapons, they where silver pistols which he name Ebony & Ivory._

 _They waited, and waited, until the giant robot started attacking him with it's giant sword, slashing it down._

 _Andrei dodge it and then started firing is guns at the robot, the bullets were make out of earth dust to increase it hits._

 _Then the robot started firing it own bullets, but keeps missing him, the it fire a small missile at him, but Andrei caught it a throw it right at it. See do to Andrei's boar Faunus heritage it give him great strength and make him a bit faster in running._

 _The missile hit it, but it was still not down._

 _Andrei then decided to use his semblance. He then felt his power growing, and the his speed increase. He then use his speed to get on top the robot and uses his strength to tear open the robot to look for his core, he found it and the fire Ivory in it, and jump off the robot in time when it exploded._

 _He was done with his test and waited for there answer._

 _Unknown to him thought, Winter was watching his test as well._

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"I was surprise when you were also watching me to, were you studying may moves?"

"Maybe, anyway General Ironwood want to speak to you." Winter tell Andrei.

"Okay." He replied.

He then went his way to the general office. When he was far away Winter whispered "Why must this be so difficulty to say?"

* * *

Andrei made it to the general office know on the door.

"Come in."

Andrei went in and see the general in his chair, he the went up to him, did his salute and said "General, you want to see me."

"Yes.' Ironwood replied.

He then gave Andrei a file that said Beacon Academy.

"I want you to go into Beacon Academy." The General said.

Andrei as "Is something going to happen?"

"Maybe, but want to make sure it doesn't happen, I want you to join Beacon Academy to make sure nothing unexpected happen." He said.

Andrei replied "Will do sir."

"Andrei, question, what would you do if your not the leader of your team?"

"I will help the leader adapt to there position and help him learn if needed." Andrei answers.

"Good answer." The general replied

Andrei went to leave when- "By the way Andrei how are you and Winter doing together?"

Andrei face turn red a little and said "I don't know what you are talking about general."

Ironwood chuckles " All right."

* * *

 **Landing Zone**

Andrei was at the ship and was ready to go when- "Andrei."

He turn to see Winter with a bit a red on her face.

"Yes?" He said.

She went up to him and kiss him on the lips. His eyes widen, but soon close, accepting the kiss.

It last for a few minutes, then the parted there lips to breath. Winter then said "Please be careful."

He replied "I will."

After that he went on the ship going to his next destination for his mission, he doesn't know what is going to happen, but he will stop it, with it future team, at Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **I'm so glad I fix that mistake so thank you again guess.  
**


	4. The Sniper Trailer

**Sorry I haven't updated this story, I got lots of work and have new story ideas for a while, plus I'm waiting for the RWBY show to end so I can know what to right for the story. I do hope your like the next chapter.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

"There the latest train of Dust shipping from the Schnee Dust Company. This going to be a huge hurt on Jacques Schnee, this will be sweet."

Lockon Stratos, even if he is reborn, he is still a member of Celestial Being. Are hero still has his long brown hair, and his blue eyes. He is wearing a green this shirt with a brown vest over it, long blue pants, with black shoes, and black gloves on his hands.

When he was reborn, he became a orphan at the age of 6, when his new parents die by terrorists bombing, it reminded him of his old family that die by bombing. As time went past he train his hardness to get his body back in to shape. When he saw how people treat to Faunus and he stood up for them to the fullest.

The Schnee Dust Company is the worst in his opinion, with the labor they do to Fanunus, it made them his number 1 target.

Right now, the latest train of Dust form the Company is right on time for him to raid it. He kept looking in the scope of his weapon, which is a green sniper rifle, with two handles on the bottom, and a red laser pointer, when he spotted two people looking at the train on another hill.

The first is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. A emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck, a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, with a weapon, hidden by her hair.

The last is a Faunus tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. This may be a redesigned version of the Grimm masks. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it and has a a red-colored traditional Japanese chokutō with a rifle as a sheath.

Lockon recognize the man as Adam Taurus, a high-ranking member of the White Fang, if it were the past White Fang he would have no problem with them, but since the new leaders take over, they became a terrorist group, he had his fair share encounters with them a few times, there in jail in a police station run by non racist police.

"What are they doing here?"

He saw them bored the train, he decide it was time to begin his operation. He put on his helmet, which look like Gundam Dynames face, going by the code name Celestial Being and got on bored.

The train he got on had nothing inside expect a computer, he decide to see what on it. There were lots of location of Schnee dust mines on it and next shipments.

"This will come it handy."

Lockon brought a flash drive out and stared to download the data, he heard gun fie in the next train. The flash is finish and he took it out, he then went to the train that had gun fire and sneak inside without being seen.

When he got on he finds the two White Fang member are destroying Atlesian Knights-130, Lockon thinks that the Knights are unnecessary, if they were hack then all of Atlas would be in danger.

When they finish they went to the next car and he followed quietly, he hid behind some boxes and stared listing to them, he only hear a few words.

"I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?"

"What about them?"

That all Lockon needed to hear. He to his sniper rifle apart and they transform into steel tonfa, the White Fang members heard it and Adam shout "Who there!"

lockon then decide reveal himself and Adam recognize him.

"Celestial Being, to think you would be here of all people."

"Yeah well, I have my own reasons for being here, I can see your causing trouble Adam Taurus."

Adam and his partner putted there hand near there weapons, when all of them heard a noise. They turn to the source and see a spider droid Atlas Robot.

All Lockon did was shout "OH COME ON!"

It fire at them, as they dodge, Adam's partner when up to hit it when it use a headbutt on her. Lockon caught her and fires the bottom of his tonfa at it, while Adam went up and slashing it. It hit him back while firing at him, Adam dodge as Lockon grab his partner and brought her with them.

He put her down as the stare at the droid, Adam's partner think that is enough and said "We need to get out of here."

The droid combine to form a canon and prepared to fire. Lockon turn his weapons back into a sniper and put in special canon ammo in it. They both fire and make a explosion, sending the three back to the next train.

The droid came out of the hole and on the next train. Adam looked at his partner and shouted "BY ME SOME TIME!"

"ARE YOU SURE!?"

"DO IT!"

His partner listen and went to by time, Lockon decide to help and put his eye on his scope. His eye turn red and he can see the weak points on the droid and fire at it while Adam's partner slashes it. When they done enough the stop and got back. The droid combine again and fire, but Adam pull his sword half way and absorb the blast.

"Hah-hah-hah," laughed Adam in a spooky tone, the markings on his clothes, mask, and all of his hair glowing scarlet.

The spider droid took a few steps and then it leapt forwards, into the air.

The red became white in the center, and Adam drew his sword, slashing with all the force of the energy that had been intended for his destruction, the sheer power throwing most of the boxes on the car off the train, and disintegrating the spider droid into petal-like fragments.

He turn is head to see his partner and Lockon on the next car, he move to got there but stop when his partner turn with a sad impression.

"Goodbye."

She grab her weapon and slice the car coupling as it disconnect the car.

Once the wear out of site from the train, Lockon put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

She look at him when he said that. Lockon look up in the sky and said "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll go to Beacon and try to make things right."

"Sound great, I'm going there as well, anyway can you help me take this Dust crate to Kuro village?"

She look at him in shock. "Kuro village, the same village were the Schnee Dust Company refuse to help just because it use to be the old White Fang base, that village?"

"Yup, I been putting a spit on Jacques Company for while, he really needs to be sent to jail."

"How exactly are you going to get this to there?"

They hear a truck sound and it came out, she can't see the drive, when it stop the door open to reveal a small orange round ball with a face on it on a machine seat.

 _"Haro, Haro, Haro got truck for Lockon, Haro."_

"That how, this her is my partner Haro."

She look at it and blush bit, finding it cute.

Lockon took off his mask and got a crate a put it in the truck. "Any who my name it Lockon, what yours?"

"Blake, do you mind if I come with you?"

"Sure the more the merrier, hey Haro did use send my letter."

 _"Yep, Yep, Haro."_

Blake look at him with a confuse impression. "What letter?"

"Oh let's just say I do this every single time."

* * *

 **Schnee Dust Company**

In the very office, Jacques Schnee is having lots of work on his table.

He has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

While he was working a knock was heard from his door. "Come in."

A human employee came it with a letter. "Sir a letter is mail to you."

He took it and told to him to leave, when he open it it show the Celestial Being symbol.

Jacques expression is mad and shout the name of the persona who rob him again.

* * *

 **Outside**

Everyone one is working around when the heard the shouting.

"CELESTIAL BEING!"

* * *

 **Here you go trailer 3 done, like I said sorry for waiting so long, but you know how IRL is like, anyway to next time.**


	5. Innovade Trailer

**Here is my last trailer for this story, I do hope you find it great, you mite even feel sorry of a certain club owner after this, enjoy the show.**

* * *

"Junior's Club, if their information is good as the say, then that where I'll go."

Anew Returner been feeling weird ever since the reincarnation of her, she guess that after everything that happen, she didn't feel like she deserve this. Not much has change beside her being 17, her long lavender hair that went down to her back is still there including her reddish chestnut eyes. She wear a purple tube top that expose her stomach, with short blue jeans and a red jacket with the middle button up. Her boots seems to be sky blue and is mechanical.

While she is living in Vale, she hear something about a certain someone destroying the Schnee Dust Company business, with the rumors going around about it who wouldn't, she been trying to fine information about the person ever sense, her next stop is Junior's Club. She then got on her sky blue motorcycle and drove right there. When she got there she see someone there with a yellow motorcycle, she park hers and got off going to the front door, she see the person coming to.

This persona is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf, black fingerless gloves, and yellow gauntlets to complete her outfit.

They both walking to the front and looked to each other in the eye, no one said a thing until the blonde broke the ice. "So what your here for?" Anew respond "Information, You?" she answered "Same... names Yang Xiao Long, your's." Anew looked at her. "Anew Returner."

The both got to the front door as it open up to them reveal a dance for for everyone. Attendees of the club jived on the dance floor. Rose petals and spot lights complimented the club, as the bear-mask wearing DJ danced to the beat. The both struts across the floor as the lighting changes to red. The blonde glances around the club, the smirk still locked on her lips. Several thugs lurk behind her.

They both turn to see a guy with lanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye, wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band, Talking to another guy wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache and is exceptionally tall.

Anew recognize them, one with the beard is the one she is looking for, Hei Xiong, also know as Junior, while the other one is a criminal thief, Roman Torchwick. She had no idea why he is here, but it probably more shop to heist. Roman then left the club leaving Junior to himself as he see the 2 coming her and wave 2 other girls to go.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice," the Yang says, quickly adding, "oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Anew look at him to. "Same, and glass a water with it.

"Aren't you 2 little young to be in this club, kids?" the Junior asks. Yang giggles. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweethearts?"

"Yes, Junior, we got several," she smiled sweetly. "But instead of sweethearts, you can just call us sirs!" She grasped his groin, clutching tightly. Junior whimpered in pain.

Yang then pulls out a scroll and brings it to his eye sight. A picture of a black-haired girl is shown, elegant and wearing white.

"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go," she demanded.

Junior glanced at the image, face contorted with pain. "I've never seen her before, I swear!"

She narrowed her brows and twisted his groin. "Excuse me?" she seethed.

"I swear, sir!"

Anew then got her scroll out and show Junior a pick of Lockon with his Gundam mask. "Then where can I find this one." Junior looked at the pick in pain. "I don't know, but rumors say he going to Beacon Academy." Anew is surprise by this, but it great because she is going to Beacon as well

Thugs began to gather to Junior and the girl, weapons drawn. They wield red blades that complement their suits and glasses. Yang's iliac eyes remained locked on Junior and Anew. "Hm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you guys, huh?" she smirked smugly. "Awkward." Anew give her a small glare. "Yang, don't put me in you fantasies."

Junior strained. "Listen, blondie and purple head – sir. If you want to get out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

Yang suddenly lets go of her hold on his groin. Junior lets out a sigh of relief. "You'll pay for that!" he snapped, putting on his sunglasses and storming away. Yang followed him, hands behind her back.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive!" she said innocently. "Come on, let's kiss and make up. Okay?"

Junior pauses. "Huh? …Uh, okay." He begins to lean in, lips puckered, while Anew just stare at her thinking, seriously.

Just before their lips meet, Yang punches Junior, sending him flying across the club. He lands, shattering the glass. His weapon falls comically on his head. Junior's henchmen rushed forward, weapons raised. Yang activates her golden gauntlets, while Anew actives her Boots, jumping up in the air and Yang slamming her fist, while Anew with her foot, on the ground. The aftershock creates a ripple on the floor, knocking the thugs off their feet.

Both of them charge at them, with Yang kicking and punching the thugs, while Anew just kick them. Yang uppercuts the next on the kick him, hitting to other on the way. The others rush towards her, but are intercepted by sharp jabs and dust bullets. Other went to Anew, but she give them a kick of Ice dust bullets. One tried to slice Yang, only for a low kick to knock on the ground from the brawler. She slams him to the ground, launching herself off another thug so that she may knock another one with a impactful fist.

Anew keep kicking other as one try to slash her, only for her dust bullet kick to hit towards 5 others. She keep firing her bullets at them and stared kicking nearby ones, sending them flying and upper kick him and slam him back down.

The DJ pulls out a machine gun, firing dust bullets at Yang. She dodges each one, rushing to his booth. She jumps, landing on the mixing desk and kicking the DJ in the face, knocking him out. She swings him off the booth, where he lands by two identical girls. They both have the same bored expressions and jet black hair, but where one wore all red and black the other wore white.

"Melanie, who are these people?" one asks, arms crossed.

The other responds, "I dunno Militia, but we should teach them a lesson."

With that said the brought there weapons, which were red and black claws and white blade heels, out to play.

Yang and Anew started firing shot after shot at the twins. They back flip away from the bullets, before charging at them. They split, while she begins attacking Melanie. Militia swings at her from behind. They ducks, Yang firing at Militia, while Anew try stall Melanie, however Melanie got pas her and land a kick on her and hit towards yang. She catching her and puts her down.

Yang fires a round at the twins. One of them deflects it with ease. The red-clothed one delivers slices to the girl, while the other finishes their combo with kicks while the blonde is staggered. Melanie lands a series of kicks that launch the girl across the dance floor. This time Anew returns the favor for her and catches her and put her down.

Yang propelling herself across the floor once more. Her fist finds Melanie's face and knocks her to the ground. Anew turns to Militia, firing kick after kick, before finally winning with a kick and one final blast from her boots.

Melanie wakes, only to see twin get defeated by the Anew, Yang charges forward. The two confront in melee combat. It seems as if Melanie has the upper hand, forcing the blonde back. The blonde suddenly retracts her gauntlets and elbows the girl, clutching her right arm and spinning the rest of the girl's body. She delivers one final kick to Melanie – she has won.

Junior walks on stage, wielding his own weapon – a bazooka. "You 2 are gonna pay for this," he growls.

He fires rockets at the Yang, as she dodges and rolls the incoming attacks. She destroys a few rockets with her dust bullets. Junior switches his weapon to a bat form and strikes thee blonde. One shot lands, causing her to stumble back. Junior lands a hit on her face, knocking her back into a glass pillar. Anew catch her and put her down.

They put look at each other and grin thinking us taking him together,Yang's hair is literally flaming, while Anew hair got some ice frost on it. Yang slams her fists together, while Anew slams her foot on the ground, creating a shock wave. They rushes forward.

Junior begins firing his weapon wildly – but each shot misses. They landed punch and kick after punch and kick on Junior, until one final punch and kick sends the club owner flying back. Yangs eyes switch to red, while Anew eyes glow like her Innovade self.

He holds one lock of Yang's hair in his hand.

Yang is furious. She roars, engulfing herself in flames. The floor shatters in response to her power. Anew decide it time to end this and engulfing herself with ice, shattering more glass. They lunges forward and lands one more powerful punch and kick on Junior, sending him flying outside. He lands in front of a someone and past out.

The persona is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. An emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

She looks down at junior, and then looks up to see Yang and Anew out of the building, and she recognize one. "Yang is that you?"

Yang grins back at the girl. "Hey, sis!" she greets. Anew is confuse on this, since they look nothing alike.

"What are you doing here?" Yang's sister asks, tilting her head.

Yang sighs. "It a long story, oh let me introduce you to my new friend, Ruby this is Anew, Anew, Ruby."

Ruby is a bit confuse but smile none the lest. "Hello nice to meet."

Anew smile and nod. "Nice to meet you to."

Yang stretched her arms. "Well time to go home I guess, you going home to Anew?"

Anew looked at Yang. "Actually, I don't have a home in Vale right now, I just got here."

Yang shook her head. "Well we can't have that, tell ya what, how about you stay at are place for while, that alright Ruby."

Ruby nod. "Yeah, I have no problem with it, and I'm sure dad won't ether."

Anew thought about it for a moment before nod. "Okay lead the way."

With that said, Yang and Anew got on there motorcycle, while Ruby sat on Yang's, and drove to where the sister live.

* * *

 **Pretty nice trailer don't you think, and Junior felt Fire and Ice at the same time, that must of been torture for him, this the last of my trailers, I'll try to work on the chapter soon, till then have a good day.**


End file.
